AIM KH ROLEPLAY 4
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: ha ya we're back with numba 4! thats right all you haterz! and as for all you people who loved this story thank you! so come on and read the story! what are you waiting for! sora and kairi of course! duh you should know the dril by now!


**hi everyone this is lisa! um me and nina would just like to say thanks to those who gave us good reviews on our stories and that yall rock! and as for all you haterz out there. ifyou dont like our story then thats too damn bad because we are still gonna make them no matta what. whew just had to get that off of my chest:)**

**anywayz: i dont own kingdom hearts or benchwarmers because if i did i'd be a hobo. duh.**

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:35:11 PM): WE SHOULD DO ANOTHER ROLEPLAY!

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:35:14 PM): ILL START!

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:35:50 PM): authors note: like we have said before, we don't care if you like our story or not.

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:37:01 PM): we find sora in his room watching bencehwarmers.

**scattered1dreams** (4:37:13 PM): **(i HATE YOU)**

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:37:19 PM): (i love you too)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:37:27 PM): (but thats not the real starting)

**scattered1dreams** (4:37:32 PM): (shut up you lezbian)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:37:40 PM): (here's the real one and im not a fucking lezbo)

**scattered1dreams** (4:37:53 PM): (lol go fool!)

**scattered1dreams** (4:38:52 PM): (gawd damnet start!)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:39:07 PM): we find sora eating cookies and getting unhealthy in the bathroom

**scattered1dreams** (4:39:25 PM): (WHAT THE HELL)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:39:33 PM): (just go)

**scattered1dreams** (4:40:52 PM): somebody busts through the " hi sora what are ya doing...why the hell are you eating cookies in bathroom!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:41:27 PM): sora: "kairi! cant a man have some privacy in his private potty time! gosh leave! im peeing!"

**scattered1dreams** (4:42:00 PM): (thats freakin' dirty)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:42:06 PM): (note: no hes not using the bathroom you perv he just said he was)

**scattered1dreams** (4:42:32 PM): (Oo o ok)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:42:40 PM): (lol)

**scattered1dreams** (4:43:37 PM): "uh hu anyways back to my question why are you eating cookies in the bathroom!" kairi said while tapping her foot on the floor,

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:44:35 PM): sora: "because i needed to just get away from it all."

**scattered1dreams** (4:45:07 PM): "In the bathroom ad get away from what?" kairi said while rolling her eyes.

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:45:35 PM): sora: "i needed to get away from riku. he's been after me you know."

**scattered1dreams** (4:46:14 PM): "why did you just find out he was gay?" kairi said alittle shocked.

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:46:48 PM): sora: "yeah. and i figured he wouldn't follow me in the bathroom after that incident with me releasing the demons after i had those beans..."

**scattered1dreams** (4:47:25 PM): "um ok anyways...are you gay?" kairi said

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:47:37 PM): sora: "HELL NO!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:47:55 PM): sora: "how dare you ask that! its like me asking you if you were purple!"

**scattered1dreams** (4:49:29 PM): 'woo that was close' she thought to herself "wait why purple why not blue pink red green black yallow or brown see now those are the ysterious questions that need to be answered my dear watson." Kairi said while trying to asct smart.

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:50:19 PM): sora: "I WAS JUST SAYING!GOSH NOW CAN YOU LEAVE CUZ THESE COOKIES HAVE GIVEN ME THE SUDDEN URGE TO GO DIARREA!"

**scattered1dreams** (4:51:09 PM): (you'r gross)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:51:20 PM): (shut it its all i came up with)

**scattered1dreams** (4:51:38 PM): "ok fine." closes the door behind her .

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:52:04 PM): sora pees

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:52:53 PM): sora comes out sora: "AAAAA RELIEF! KAIRI IM A A PURPLE DINOSAUR!"

**scattered1dreams** (4:53:16 PM): (thats what i say when i go poo lol)

**scattered1dreams** (4:53:54 PM): "um...are you ok? your...kinda stupid " kairi laughs

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:53:55 PM): (i know you dork)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:53:57 PM): (lol)

**scattered1dreams** (4:54:22 PM): (well i do feel relieved and feel i should share it with the world)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:54:36 PM): sora: " shut up!" pulls a thong outta his drawers "here s your late birthday present

**scattered1dreams** (4:56:02 PM): "what the hell im not wearing that you pervert!" she says while punching him in the face

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:56:39 PM): sora: " im just kidding. gosh...where'd i even get this! and why did you have to punch me!"

**scattered1dreams** (4:57:48 PM): "one i felt like it and 2 rikus in your closet and probably put it in there...HOLY SHIT RIKU'S IN YOU'RE CLOSET RUN SORA!" kairi said while pushing sora

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:58:04 PM): sora runs sora: "where are we going!"

**scattered1dreams** (4:58:37 PM): "uuuuuh... lets go under water in the beach I'm desperate lets go!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:58:57 PM): sora: "ohh you wanna repeat tidus and yuna's moment dont ya? "

**scattered1dreams** (4:59:43 PM): (stfu thats not what i wanted to happen lol)

**xsk8terchick45x** (4:59:50 PM): (lol ahahahahahaha)

**scattered1dreams** (5:00:24 PM): "what tidus and yuna finally got together!" she said while going uder water

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:00:41 PM): sora: "yeah they are so kool together!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:00:50 PM): sora spots hobo under water

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:01:03 PM): he swims towards it and starts beating the crap outta it

**scattered1dreams** (5:04:04 PM): "SORA WHAT THE HELL LEAVE HIM ALONE!" KAIRI SWIMS TOEARDS SORA.

**scattered1dreams** (5:04:20 PM): (oops left the caps on)

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:04:53 PM): sora: "nooo! he was about to kill us i just know it! and what the hell is he wearing! why is he wearing a bikini!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:05:00 PM): sora: " im scarred for life!"

**scattered1dreams** (5:05:37 PM): "O MY GAWD SO AM I MY EYES THEY BURN!"kairi screams

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:06:09 PM): sora: "lol"

**scattered1dreams** (5:06:54 PM): " o my gosh rikus comeing duck." she says while pulling sora under water with her .

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:07:16 PM): sora: "but-mmmph!" sora couldnt finish his sentence cuz he got cut off.

**scattered1dreams** (5:08:27 PM): Riku: "sora you sexy beast where I you I'd like to give you a present...my virginity!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:08:50 PM): sora: " no way riku! the only person id wanna lose that with is ka-i mean someone!"

**scattered1dreams** (5:12:38 PM): "sora noooo! now he knows where we ...who were you about to say!" kairi said raiseing her voice

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:13:01 PM): sora: "umm my mom?"

**scattered1dreams** (5:14:26 PM): "what you're such a wierdo !" swims away  
riku: so now that were alone are you sure you don't want to take me up on that offer?

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:15:00 PM): sora: "yes im sure riku. kairi come back it wasnt my mom! it was that chick hobo that was on the street that i saw the other day!"

**scattered1dreams** (5:16:06 PM): "well thats not as bad but still horrible!" kairi screamed

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:16:25 PM): sora: "well i have a wild streak what can i say? winks at kairi

**scattered1dreams** (5:17:37 PM): "pervert!" throws a hobo at sora but little did she know that was the hobo sora was talking about

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:18:02 PM): sora: " umm hey baby? OH GOD THIS IS DISGUSTING I DONT LIKE HER LET ALONE WANNA LOSE IT WITH HER!"

**scattered1dreams** (5:18:22 PM): hobo: "hey sexy"

**scattered1dreams** (5:18:55 PM): "o god im leaveing!" kairi walks out of the water

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:19:13 PM): sora: "eww get away from me you whore! kairi come back!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:19:20 PM): sora jumps outta the water

**scattered1dreams** (5:20:21 PM): "go away you freaky monkey!"

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:21:14 PM): sora: "nooo dont go! im not a monkey! im your best friend!"

**scattered1dreams** (5:21:32 PM): (your gotta end it on your own bye sorry

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:21:37 PM): (no problem)

**xsk8terchick45x** (5:22:36 PM): kairi: "i dont give a crap if you were the president. you are such a disgusting freak.

xsk8terchick45x: sora: "well okay fine then i wont tell you who it really was and i know what your thinking and no its not my grandma!

xsk8terchick45x kairi: okay then who is it?

xsk8terchick45x sora: umm you...

xsk8terchick45x kairi: aren't we a little young!

xsk8terchick45x sora: HECK YES BUT I WAS JUST SAYING ID RATHER LOSE IT WITH THE GIRL I LOVE THEN WITH RIKU!

xsk8terchick45x lisa: psst sorry to interrupt but i have a quick comment you two.

xsk8terchick45x kairi and sora: what!

xsk8terchick45x lisa: RIKUS COMING SO HIDE YOU FREAKS!

xsk8terchick45x kairi: oh you know what! i dont give if hes about to commit suicide! grabs sora and makes out with him ha take that riku!

ya i know the ending sucked but someone had to go get highlights and leave me here to write the ending on the own! coughs nina coughs lol naw nina your hair is an important aspect of your life. lol :) well hope yall enjoyed and if you didn't...SUCK IT PUNKS!


End file.
